


so big/so small

by thepensword



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetic, i'm feeling tired and poetic let me live, idk what this is, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepensword/pseuds/thepensword
Summary: “Do you ever think about the size of the world?”





	so big/so small

**Author's Note:**

> title from the dear evan hansen song
> 
> what's this? idk im tired it just is

“Lup,” says Taako, and sits down beside her. She turns and undoes his braid, winding delicate fingers through his hair. This is automatic: their practiced, perfected rhythm.

“Mm?”

“Do you ever think about the size of the world?”

The stillness of fingers in his hair, for just a moment. She needs more, so he searches for words. (They didn’t always need words. Perhaps their rhythm isn’t so perfectly in-sync anymore; they are a half-beat apart in a way they have never been before.)

“It’s so big,” says Taako. “And so... _miniscule_. In a hundred years, we could never see all that this world has to offer, and yet in a hundred years we have already seen so much more.”

Taako thinks of the tiny shadow children they once were, unimportant and miniscule—

Taako thinks of the legends they have become and the stories that ring through every creature’s very soul—

“Hm,” says Lup. She’s thinking. Her fingers weave tiny braid after tiny braid through soft waves that perhaps are less glossy than they once were—another loss, if only for the discrepancies that now lie between them, the warped places in the mirror.

Lup thinks of the interior of an umbrella, of inescapable velvet curtains and a decade of miniscule solitude—

Lup thinks of a planar system stretched before them, so many colors and so many lives strung through the vastness of space—

“The universe is vast and tiny,” agrees Lup. “We’ve seen so much, and seen so little.” She lets her head fall back and peers up at the open sky above them, she inhales the galaxies—an ant crawls across her knee, following its tiny, busy, unimportant, monumental path. “But Taako?”

“Mm?”

“Perhaps this world is vast and tiny, but perhaps it is just the right size for a family of seven—” and he thinks of a beautiful man and a clever boy that he has come to love in vast, miniscule, indescribable ways, and she thinks of the people they’ve touched and the people they’ve saved, and they think of the bonds that stretch invisible through the vastness and smallness of the world, “—or more.”

And she winds her fingers through his hair and he closes his eyes and together they breathe in the rhythm of the universe.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://thepensword.tumblr.com)


End file.
